


Round One

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Doctor/Nurse AU, Language, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, PWP, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: A birthday gift to someone on tumblr. Their blog is no longer there. : (Summary: Life at the hospital is busy. Arthur is sexually frustrated.





	Round One

Alfred tried to say, “Arthur you’re pulling my hair too tight,” but the words died in his mouth, unintelligible.

“What?” Arthur gasped, pulling his hips back, dick slipping from Alfred’s mouth. “Why do you always try to talk when you’re going down on me? You know I can’t understand a word you say,” he said sourly, feeling the mood had been killed some.

Alfred gave him a shit-eating grin. “You were pulling my hair too tight babe. Just wanted you to ease up a bit was all.”

Arthur sighed as Alfred’s pager went off. “Really?” Arthur groaned. They’d been so incredibly busy that week that they’d only had time to sneak off for quick blow jobs or handjobs and nothing more. Arthur hadn’t had a good fuck and it was making more irritable than normal. It didn’t help that Alfred was one of the most sought-out doctors at their hospital. He was a popular and wanted man, and it made difficult for Arthur to squeeze in time. Not to mention a lack of nurses meant Arthur was constantly being given more hours than he cared to think about.

“It’s not fair that you went first,” Arthur complained.

“I’m sorry,” Alfred said, and Arthur knew he meant it but he still couldn’t help be disappointed. He started standing up. “You know I would ignore this if I could, but we’re-”

“Short on staff. Yes I know,” Arthur said, waving him away. “Go, I’ll finish myself.”

Alfred leaned in to kiss his cheek before leaving the room.

Arthur huffed, hands seeking out his member.

–

Alfred gasped as Arthur bit him roughly against the nape of his neck.

“Don’t leave marks…”

“But you love it when I leave marks…” Arthur murmured. He pushed Alfred closer to the wall, tasting him on his tongue, slipping a hand down to palm him through his pants. Alfred currently had his hands on Arthur’s ass, groping him through the scrubs. He was still put off about the other day when Alfred had left him hanging. He was determined this time to at least finish the job so he’d suggested they do it together instead of one at a time.

It was a struggle, finding time where they could both invest in one another. It made Arthur realize he liked Alfred far too much, or else he would have given up on this long ago. The doctor was lucky.

Alfred pulled Arthur’s chin to meet his lips, impatiently kissing him. He was lucky scrubs were easy to pull down, and slipped a hand in, his own hips bucking into the friction of where Arthur’s hand was. Slender fingers wrapped around him and Alfred tugged Arthur closer, groaning against his lips hotly.

“F-feels so good,” he murmured, his own hand now mimicking Arthur’s.

Arthur broke the kiss to nod, breathily agreeing. They pressed clumsily and awkwardly together, aggressively grabbing at each others bodies. They were going at it so much so they almost missed the knocking on the door.

“Is this room occupied?” a voice asked. They knocked again and Alfred and Arthur ripped themselves apart from one another.

“It’s occupied,” Alfred said quickly, glancing at Arthur and then to the door, hoping whoever it was didn’t come in.

“I want to take a quick nap while on break, can I come in?” the person whined.

Alfred saw Arthur practically deflate. He pulled his scrubs back up, fixing his appearance. Alfred quickly did the same. Not wanting to be caught, Arthur moved over to a couch and flopped onto it, now pretending to be asleep. Alfred headed over to the door.

“Sorry- was asleep,” he said, opening it and pretending to yawn. “Room’s yours.” He spared a glance to Arthur before he left.

–

Arthur was going to explode. Every whine from a child complaining about being hungry, every patient stupidly yelling at a doctor for something they knew nothing of; all of it was driving Arthur insane. Other nurses had only seen Arthur this irritated on rare occasions. Of course they didn’t know it was his lack of a sex life, lack of Alfred, that made him this way. They could only guess- lack of sleep, something else? He hadn’t seen Alfred in days. Not even a glance in the hallway, not even a simple kiss, absolutely nothing.

It drove Arthur mad to think that perhaps Alfred wasn’t affected in the same way he was. He always was charming and kind to his patients, no matter the date he’d last gotten laid. Some part of Arthur worried that he wasn’t the only nurse Alfred was sleeping with, and if he had others on the side. They’d never really discussed exclusiveness, but Arthur hadn’t considered any of the other nurses or doctors since Alfred had come along.

Heading over to the mailboxes, Arthur quickly slipped in one for Alfred’s mailbox. It was a note he’d written earlier, telling Alfred to meet him that night in one of the examination rooms. If Alfred didn’t show, then Arthur didn’t know what he was going to do. Probably have to find someone else to get rid of all this tension…

Sighing, Arthur collected himself and headed off.

–

The hospital was eerily silent. The hallway lights had been dimmed for the patients who were asleep. Most of the nurses were either around the front desk or in the break rooms, catching up on much needed sleep.

Arthur might have been envious of them had he not dragged Alfred into an examination room, locking the door behind them. Alfred didn’t protest but seemed a little stunned when Arthur took his pager and threw it in the trash.

“Not tonight,” he growled. “Not until we’re finished.”

He started stripping off Alfred’s coat and tugging his shirt up over his head.

“Impatient are we?” Alfred teased.

“Shut up,” Arthur said, biting Alfred’s lower lip and wrapping his arms up around the doctor’s neck, pulling him down into the kiss, wanting to trap him there.

Alfred was slow to really respond but when he did he slipped his hands up Arthur’s shirt, feeling up the smooth skin of his back. “Did you miss me that much?” he asked, breaking the kiss.

“Of course I didn’t you bastard,” he responded, suddenly squeezing Alfred’s member. “I missed this.”

He watched Alfred’s eyelashes flutter as he groaned and knew the only way to get Alfred to shut up was to make him feel good. “I don’t have any condoms or lube Artie-”

“Already covered,” Arthur said, meeting his lips again. “Just please,” he whispered, frustrated. “Please shut up and fuck me.” Arthur didn’t care how desperate he was acting, or how Alfred would probably tease him for it later, he only cared about what he had to do to get Alfred to stop acting like a wall.

“Well, if you say so,” Alfred responded, not offering anymore. “Back,” he instructed. He pushed Arthur towards the examination bed. Arthur pulled himself up onto it. They wasted no time in stipping off the rest of their clothing. It wasn’t a roomy place but it would have to do. Alfred got onto the table with Arthur and slid down between his legs. Both of them groaned as their hips met, grinding and seeking out that heat and friction together.

Arthur drew his hands up over Alfred’s chest and cupped his face as he tugged him into another kiss. They were breathy and panting, starting to get heated as their bare skin pressed and ground against each other.

Alfred seemed to be becoming impatient as Arthur because he was already pressing a finger to Arthur’s entrance, pushing. Arthur shuddered, sloppily licking and sucking along Alfred’s neck again. He rolled his hips forward.

“Did… did you already prepare before this?” Alfred asked, already able to stretch Arthur easily, slipping in another finger and thrusting them quickly into him. “Damn Artie,” he said, whistling under his breath. “That’s kinda hot… I wish I could have seen.”

Arthur was just going to let Alfred talk, but found himself responding. “I didn’t want… to miss this chance… Didn’t want to waste time,” he said. “Lube and condom in the drawer. Please I need you now.”

Alfred slid off him briefly and Arthur pointed out the drawer. He flipped over onto his stomach, spreading his legs and angling himself for when Alfred came back.

“I wish you were always this eager,” Alfred grinned, ignoring the glare aimed at him.

“Next time I’m going to fuck you,” Arthur growled. “Maybe then you’ll talk less and moan more.”

Alfred slid back up and rolled out a condom onto his cock, getting lube and putting on a generous amount. He lined himself with Arthur. “You know, for a nurse, your attitude isn’t very cheerful.”

“I’m not a nurse right now,” Arthur reminded him. “And you’re not my patient you’re just-” He hissed as Alfred pushed into him, not giving him much time to adjust before pulling back and thrusting in again. He felt Alfred grab his hips and roll into him, the stretch amazing and as perfect as Arthur remembered. Arthur groaned, head falling forward a bit. It’d been too long.

“There,” Alfred purred. “Moan more, complain less,” he said, thrusting forward lazily.

The two of the fell into a silence, grunts and pants the only sounds to be heard. Alfred’s thrusts went from a slow and leisurely pace to a sharper, quicker one. Arthur twisted to look back at Alfred, seeing his eyelids drooped nearly shut, face twisted into an expression of pleasure. He looked blissful and Arthur felt the same. He wanted more so he pushed his backside up, silently commanding Alfred to thrust harder.

Hands gripping hips hard enough to leave bruises, Alfred pulled to the tip and brought himself home, back deep into Arthur. The two of them now moaned unreserved in the small room, hoping no one would be passing by at this time of night. Arthur’s body was tired from working all day and he was sure Alfred’s felt the same. He was exhausted and sore and yet he felt absolutely amazing. Alfred was filling him just perfectly and chanting his name.

They both didn’t last long, Arthur reaching orgasm as Alfred found his prostate and abused it with heavy, wonderful thrusts. He trembled as Alfred came and together they rode out their orgasms, lost in a heated glaze until they both came back to their senses. Alfred pulled out of him, tugging off the condom and tying it. He fell back a bit and Arthur had to lay still for a minute just to regain enough composure to speak. “Mm…”

Arthur felt Alfred run a hand down his back soothingly, rubbing.

“That was nice… for round one,” Arthur said sitting up and smirking at Alfred.

Alfred’s hand stopped and he looked at Arthur nervously.

“Round one?”


End file.
